Woodland animals UNITE!
by CeresChii
Summary: Everyone thinks woodland animals are cute, right? WRONG! Marik knows better. In fact, he knows too much, and the animals are getting a bit out of hand. R&R!
1. The not so chaotic chaos

Ceres/Chii: I do not own YuGiOh! It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. This fiction was not written for profit. So please don't sue, you won't get much! Flames will be used to warm my beach house in Antarctica! XD

At Yuugi's house…

"G'night Grandpa!" said Yuugi as he tucked himself into bed. He then lay his head on his pillow, and began to drift off into dream land. His thoughts of Kuribo dancing in his head were interrupted by a window creaking open over his mantel. Yuugi stretched as he yawned. He then scratched the back of his head. After doing each of these things that he usually does every morning to get up to go to school. "Hello..?" he asked tiredly. It was five minutes after 6:00, past his bed time.

A thought entered Yuugi's head. "Ooh! Maybe it's the tooth fairy!" he exclaimed in delight. "Mrs. Tooth fairy, is that you? I don't have any teeth for you… but I can give you my hugs and kisses!" he said cheerfully and happily. He then saw a shadow of what looked like a small form of some type of animal scattering across his carpeted floor.

He waited a few minutes then decided if it was the tooth fairy, she wouldn't give him any money if he wasn't asleep. 'She must be like Santa Clause if she only visits at night.' Thought Yuugi. He then went to sleep once more, except this time, something tickled his feet. He laughed and opened his eyes to see what it was.

"AWW!" he exclaimed in chibi mode. "It's a little Chipmunk!" He then picked it up, squeezed it tight and set it back down. "Do you wanna be my bestest best friend in da whole wide world?" Yuugi squealed. The chipmunk's innocent face turned dark and dangerous. "Uh… you okay lil' guy?" he asked poking him. The Chipmunk then took out of his pocket of fur… "A CHAINSAW!" screamed Yuugi as he headed for the door, running with all his might. The Chipmunk got there first, and locked the door.

Just outside Yuugi's house you could hear the screams of shear horror, as the light in his room went on and off randomly. Solomon came running into Yuugi's room, busting down the door! "YUUGI!" was all you heard after that.

Later on that week.

Tea (AKA The girl of ill repute), Tristan (AKA Cone head), Jou, and Ryou, dragging his Yami behind him, came running into the Hospital asking questions simultaneously. "Is he okay?" asked Jou. "What happened? They live?" asked Ryou. "Was the Pharaoh there? Is he killed?" Asked Bakura, while crossing his fingers for good luck. "Did they have a secret fortune that they left for me?" asked and screamed Tristan. "Does this outfit make me look fat?" asked Tea.

"Ahem!" started one of the doctors.

Chii: CLIFFIE! x0x -

Ha: I tried to stop her from writing this, but I live 800 miles away from her, so I really couldn't do much. However, I did disown her, then killed her, revived her then killed her again.

Ceres: Then I revived her… God knows why… vv;

Chii: I've been disowned for 22 times! XD

Chii: Please review! 0

Ha and Ceres and Chiruochiba: Please don't so she won't finish this!

Chii: NO! REVIEWS! I NEEEED THEEEEM! I'll give ya cookies! 0


	2. It starts

Chii: Sorry it took me so long to review. I've been busy working out in my front yard. I pulled weeds all day yesterday, and believe me… the yard needed it. There's still a few left, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Ceres: (Whacks Chii) Just get on with the torment! (Sigh)

Ha: Please…. PLEASE! DO NOT REVIEW! 0 

Chii: (WHACK) Don't listen to her!

Ha: (Death glares at Chii) Have you a death wish?

Chii: Hmm… that's a good question. I don't know. I might. Hmm… (Thinks)

Ha: …give me strength… ;;

Chii: HEY! What's that supposed to mean..! (Glare)

Ha: (Is not scared) It means your too blonde to think!

Ceres: (SCREAMS!) JUST GET ON WITH THE KUSO STORY!

Disclaimer: Ceres/Chii does not own YuGiOh! If she did, she would be rich, which she is not.

The doctor looked at the group annoyingly. "Yes, yes, no, no, and no!" he answered they're questions in order. "Yugi only has slight damage to the head, and intense trauma to the brain. But other than that… well, we'd prefer to keep him here for awhile to monitor his behavior patterns and see if the severe trauma can be reversed."

Everyone stared. "So, is he okay?" they all asked in unison. The doctor sighed disappointedly. "Yes, but he'll be in the hospital for awhile." He said. Then excused himself and left the room.

"So, let's go see him." Suggested Joey. "Yeah. Let's see just how much trauma he's in." they then walked into the room and saw the unthinkable. They're eyes wide open, not even blinking. That hurts.

"So," said Yugi, "give it to me straight. How bad is it?" no one answered. Just then Malik came in dragging Marik alongside him. "HOLY H377!" he screamed, catching everyone off guard. "What the heck happened to your hair?" asked Malik. "HAHAHAHAH HA! You look like a freaking idiot!" screamed Marik, Malik then whacked him over the head with a baby he just grabbed out of a bed. (A/N That kinda rhymes XD)

Yuugi then looked into a mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" Everyone covered they're ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" They all start twitching slightly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" They all uncover they're ears, they are now deaf. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chii: Writers block! Could someone just gimme a few ideas? I'm fresh out. Maybe if I read something… oh well! But I need reviews that are gonna help me get ideas. Otherwise I can't finish…

Ceres, Ha, and Chiruochiba: WOOHOO! D

Chii: (Whacks them all and runs away) REVIEW BEFORE I GET KILLED! 0 

Ceres, Ha, and Chiruochiba: (Run after her in an attempt to kill)


End file.
